Aclaraciones de intenciones
by Alexiis.BlacK
Summary: AUOneshot Kagome se encuentra con su amig de la infancia. Ambos sintiendo un profundo amor el uno por el otro, deciden confesarse su amor... Y como? inu x kag


Hola! Esq un dia me entró un pronto y decidí escribirlo jeje espero que os guste!

Un dia Kagome estava limpiando el templo cuando...

Eri: Lo hemos conseguido!

A lo lejos, venian las amigas de Kagome corriendo como locas...

Kag: que pasa?

Ayumi: Hemos conseguido que se aga un baile la semana que viene!

Y tambien hemos contratado una banda y todo!

Kag:Jajaja y como lo habeis conseguido?

Yuca: Fácil, le hemos prometido al director que las cuatro sacariamos como mínimo un 9 en el próximo examen...

Kag: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Por que me meteis a mi...

Yuca/Eri/Ayumi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Ayumi: Pues ahora... A comprar ropa!

todas:SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cuando salieron del centro comercial estavan repletas de bolsas ya que aparte de lo que se ivan a poner en la fiesta se compraron un par de conjuntitos mas...

------- Al cabo de una semana-------

Kagome acababa de salir de comprar cuando...

Inu: Hola kagome!

Kag: Inuyasha! Cuando as vuelto?

Inuyasha era el mejor amigo de Kagome desde que ivan a primero de primaria, siempre discutian pero se querian muchisimo... Inuyasha era un chico que desde pequeño avian dejado un poco marginado por su increible cabello plateado y sus impresionanyes ojos dorados, aún así Kagome decidió hacerse su amiga, y acabó enamorandose de el...

Cuando ya llevavan un rato caminando...

Kag: Oye Inuyasha...

Inu: Si?

Kag: Haces algo esta noche? Es que hay un baile en el instituto y e pensado que podrias venir conmigo...

Inu: Claro

Kag: Enserio?

Inu: Si

Kag: Bueno pues yo voy a cambiarme... Nos vemos en 2 horas delante de mi casa?

Inu: Ok.. Dew! (Dew es adios por si alguien no lo sabe...)

Kag: Dew!

------ En dos horas-----

Inu: Ya hemos llegado

Inuyasha nadamas bajar del coche ya atrajo todas las miradas de las chicas que habian a su alrededor... Y si me dejan puntualizar todas parecian apunto de abalanzarse contra Kagome cuando se cogieron de la mano para poder entrar...

En el gimnasio habia un grupo tocando música, y delantre todo el instituto bailando como locos...

Inu: Bailamos?

Kag: Si /

Todo el mundo se fijó en la pareja que acavaba de entrar a bailar... en  
su perfecta sincronia y en las miradas de lujuria que se echaban...

Cantante: Alguien se atreve a subir a cantar? Venga animaos!

Inu: Yo subo!

Kag: Que?

------- Y arriva en el escenario----

Inu: Hola a todos! Supongo que la mayoruia ya me haveis reconocido... ya que e estudiado aqui... jeje... Bueno me gustaria dedicar esta cancion a la persona mas importante para mi... Va dedicada a Kagome Higurashi!

Kag: Que verguenza!

Inu:Esto va por ti!

Quimica elemental

Tu política

tan hermética

me va reventar

tu retorica

tan poetica

me tiene loco de atar

ven provocame

intoxicame

quítate ese disfraz

que no aguanto mas

ver y no tocar

No te castigues mas

que te voy a enseñar

que lo prudente es

ser un poco demencial

menos de racional

y mas de natural

soy un fanatico

de lo magnetico

de tu quimica elemental

Ruborizate  
erotizate  
ven al reino animal  
desinhibete  
oxigenate  
que no te viene mal  
desenredate  
formateate  
que te voy a iniciar  
al mundo real  
y te va a gustar

No te castigues mas

que te voy a enseñar

que lo prudente es

ser un poco demencial

menos de racional

y mas de natural

soy un fanatico

de lo magnetico

de tu quimica elemental

Desata tus instintos  
qeu no son tan distintos  
de los que inspiras al pasar

Ye eh, ye eh...

Soy un fanatico  
de lo magnetico  
de tu quimica elemental.

En ese instante todo el instituto y las personas que havian en el empezaron a aplaudirle como locos.

Inuyasha saludó al público y bajó hacia atras del escenario donde alli se encontró con una chica...

Inu: Kagome... Te molest...?

Inuyasha no pudo seguir su pregunta ya que la chica se le havia tirado al cuello y en estos momentos lon besava muy apasionadamente...  
En el instante en el que se dió cuenta de lo que estava sucediendo correspondió rapidamente a ese anhelado beso...  
El muchacho havia comenzado a acariciarla cuando...

¿: Ejem ejem

Kag: Eri?

Si señores... en ese preciso estava todo el instituto mirando que le respondia Kagome a Inuyasha... Y por lo que parecía havia quedado muy satisfecho...

Yuca:Tortolitos!No os dejeis llevar por el momento cuando todo el instituto os esta mirando!

En ese preciso instante Kagome Higurashi estava oficialmente muerta de verguenza, pero sin embargo... el chico que estava junto a ella, no parecía tener el mismo problema...

Inu: Entonces si me la llevo no pasa nada?

Kag: EHHHHHHH? O/O

Inu: Vamos!

Y en ese instante Inuyasha se abrió paso entre los estudiantes, pensando, que esta sería la mejor noche de su vida...

Kag: Inuyasha...

Weno... Os gusto? Dejadme post pa saber si os gustó o no plis! Un beso wapixims ! Por cierto... esta cancion es del Victor y se llama Quimica elemental. Jeje


End file.
